Greenhouses and other protective structures are well-known in the art Typically, a greenhouse comprises a steel framework that is covered with one or more layers of transparent material (usually glass) so as to trap sunlight inside and provide an appropriate environment for the growth of plants. A greenhouse may also serve to protect plants from harsh weather conditions. Other protective structures for plants may be constructed from more flexible material such as plastic or netting. These structures may be more suitable in parts of the world having a warmer climate, in order to protect the plants from too much sunlight. In either case, however, with changing seasons and changing outdoor weather conditions, it is often desirable to modify the protective structure (or remove the protective structure altogether) so as to achieve a maximal environment for the plants. For example, in cold weather, it is usually desirable to have a transparent covering on the structure, so that the greatest amount of sunlight can penetrate and be trapped inside the structure. However, as the temperature outside rises, it is desirable to find ways for reducing the sunlight penetrating to the structure or for providing better air ventilation, such as by exchanging the transparent covering for a partially-transparent or opaque one, such as a mesh or cover shade, as is known in the art. Other options include whitewashing the structure or inserting ventilation devices. Unfortunately, carrying out any of these steps often proves to be overly-complicated, time consuming, and expensive. There is a need for a simple-to-use protective structure for plants that can be easily modified and adapted as environmental and climatic circumstances dictate.
It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose structure having a unique design so as to enable rapid and simple exchange of one or more coverings of said structure. It is furthermore an object of the present invention to provide a multi-purpose structure that is manufactured and used at a relatively low cost, that is highly user-friendly, and that can be adapted for virtually any climate in any part of the world.